ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Insidious Chapters
Hotel Transylvania 2 (also known as HT2 and Transylvania 2: Halloween Invasion) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy-action comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation, Bazelevs Animation and, distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film is the sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania, It is being directed by TMNT's Kevin Monroe, Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away's Andrew Adamson and, Co-Directed by Hoodwinked 2: Hood Vs Evil's Mike Disa. In addition three in characters The Boogeyman, Sam Hain and, Morgan La Fay character designed by Munroe, produced by Michelle Murdocca, Timur Bekmambetov (producer of 9) and, executive produced by the director of the first film, Genndy Tartakovsky, with additional music by Iron Man 3's Bryan Tyler and, Star Trek Into Darkness' Michael Giacchino, the film is scheduled to be released on September 25, 2015 Transylvania 2 will continue right after the first film, where Dracula arrives with Jonathan for Mavis' first Zing, continuing her birthday. Three years after tha It's October 27th 2015 Dracula has found peace knowing she safe with Jonathan and with that he plans a Halloween Party and invites most . Meanwhile Quasimodo has betrays hotel pledges his loyalty to the most feared beings in the monsters world Sam Hain, The spirit of Halloween, The Boogeyman and Morgan La Fay where they plot an invasion on Transylvania and destroy the hotel on Halloween, aware of the situation Mavis and Jonathan are aide Merlin The Wizard to return to the hotel and warn Drac about the invasion, but Drac won't believe it. New cast includes Sinbad Replacing Ceelo Green as Murray the mummy, A Nightmare on Elm Street's Robert Englund as Samhain, Lewis Black as The Boogeyman, Bette Midler as Morgan La Fay, James Caan as Merlin and, Kanye West as Slick, the talking cat/Booye West . Plot Three years after a disastrous birthday for Mavis, it is October 29th 2015 Dracula still runs the hotel but has found peace knowning that Mavis is safe Jonathan. Quasimodo has broken from Drac's freezing, betrays the hotel and travels to ireland (Where he's spotted by Jonathan and Mavis) freeing Samhain from his prison four day before halloween and Quasi becoming his loyal servant and informs about 2012's events at the hotel convinced that Drac's nothing but a disgrace he's enlists his old friends The Boogeyman and Morgan La Fay to plot an invasion on transylvania and destroy the hotel. Aware the of the situation Mavis and Jonathan are aided by Merlin The Wizard and his cat to return to the hotel and warn Drac. Cast * Adam Sandler as Dracula, the owner of Hotel Transylvania, and Mavis' over-protective father. * Andy Samberg as Jonathan ("Johnnystein"), a 21 now 24 year-old human who stumbled onto Hotel Transylvania and Mavis' soul mate. * Selena Gomez as Mavis, , Dracula's mow 121 year-old "teenage" daughter who fell in love with Johnny and is now back to warn her dad. * Kevin James as Frank / Frankenstein, , Eunice's husband and Dracula's long-lost old best friend who acts as an uncle to Mavis. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife and Wanda's best friend. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf who is Dracula's other best friend and the husband of Wanda. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, , a werewolf who is Wayne's pregnant wife and Eunice's best friend. * David Spade as Griffin, The Invisible Man, Dracula's other best friend. * Sinbad as Murray the Mummy, Dracula's best friend who mostly hangs out with Frankenstein. * James Caan as Merlin the wizard, A legendary Wizard that aids Mavis and Jonathan to journey back to Transylvania and helps them in their battle against Samhain, The Boogeyman and, Morgan la Fay. * Robert Englund as Samhain, The human hating, spirit of halloween, one of the feared beings and, the main antagonist * Lewis Black as The Boogeyman, The second most feared being, who feeds on children's fear and secondary antagonist. * Kanye West as as Slick the talking cat / Booye West, a magical talking whose owner is Merlin, the wizard that aids Jonathan and Mavis in thier return to the hotel and battle to save the hotel and transylvania. Booye West, a hip-hop artist skeleton that appears at the end of the film with the rest of the characters celebrating their victory with a called "Scarier" (an monster remix of Kanye West's Stronger). *Bette Midler as Morgan La Fay, an old friend of Samhain and Boogeyman, . * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo, a gourmet chef and the former The Hunchback of Notre-Dame who desires to make a dish where humans are the main ingredients, traitor and is the loyal servant of Samhain. * Luenell as Mavis' Shrunken head, a Shrunken Head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door to Mavis' room. Music "Monster Mash" (originally performed by Bobby (Boris) Pickett and the Crypt-Kickers) "War" Profrmed by Edwin Starr "Scarier" (The Monster Remix of Kanye West's Stronger) Written by 'Kanye West', Produced by 'Kanye West' Performed by Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Kanye West, Sinbad, and, Daft Punk. ''Wolfman Wayne'' Wolfman Wayne is a traditionally animated short film based on Hotel Transylvania, featuring Murray, Frank, Wayne and, Griffin from the first film. it is written and directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, (while Admason, Munroe and, Disa direct the main film) who also drew every key frame of the short. Animated in the style of Bob Clampett, Tex Avery, and Chuck Jones, Tartakovsky created the short in four weeks during the final production stages of the main film Murray, Frank, Wayne and, Griifin voiced by Sinbad, Kevin James , Steve Buscemi and, David Spade while the Skelton Referee is voiced by Billy West. All actors provided voices in Hotel Transylvania 2. Taking place before the events in Hotel Transylvania, the short stars Murray, Griffin, Frank and, Wayne whose having an monster wrestling match in Hotel Transylvania. Production Genndy Tartakovsky, the director of the film, commented in October 2012 the possibility of the sequel: "Everyone is talking about it, but we haven't started writing it. There are a lot of fun ideas we could totally play with. It's a ripe world. On November 9, 2012, it was announced that a sequel has been greenlit, and is set for release on September 25, 2015. Tartakovsky will not return for the sequel, as he is already directing a 2014 adaptation of Popeye. On June, 14 2013, it was announced that A Nightmare on Elm Street's Robert Englund, comedian Lewis Black and, Bette Midler is cast as the film's villains Samhain, The Boogeyman and, Morgan La Fay. Later comfirmation that Kevin Munroe, Andrew Adamson and, Mike Disa will direct and Timur Bekmambetov (producer of 9) will produce the film along his company Bazelevs Animation. Photos Adam Sandler as Dracula.jpg|Adam Sandler as dracula|link=9/12/2012 andy Samberg as Jonathan.jpg|Andy Samberg as Jonathan|link=5/26/2013 Bette Midler as Morgan.jpg|Bette Midler as Morgan|link=5/26/2013 DavidSpade_InvisibleMan.jpg|David Spade as Invisible Man|link=5/26/2013 Jim Caan as merlin.jpg|James Caan as Merlin|link=5/26/2013 Eunice.jpg|Fran Drescher as Eunice|link=9/12/2012 Lewis Black as The Boogiyman.jpg|Lewis Black as The Boogiyman|link=5/26/2013 pKevinJames_Frankenstein.jpg|Kevin James as Frank|link=5/26/2013 Molly shannon as Wanda.jpg|Molly shannon as Wanda|link=5/26/2013 Robert Englund as Samhain.jpg|Robert Englund as Samhain|link=5/26/2013 Selena_Gomez_Hotel_Transylvania.jpg|Selena Gomez as Mavis|link=5/26/2013 Sinbad_Mummy.jpg|Sinbad as Murrary|link=5/26/2013 The cast.jpg|The Cast|link=3/28/2013 Wayne.jpg|Steve Buscemi as Wayne|link=9/12/2012 hotel-trans-quasi.jpg|Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo|link=5/26/2013 KM.PNG|Kevin Munroe Director, character designer|link=5/31/13 aa.PNG|Andrew Adamson Director, Co-Writer|link=5/31/13 Mike+Disa+Premiere+Weinstein+Company+Hoodwinked+1lSHgvryn1vl.jpg|Mike Disa co-director|link=5/31/13 tb.PNG|Timur Bekmambetov Producer|link=5/31/13 mark-Mothersbaugh-eyeglasses.jpg|Mark Mothersbaugh Composer|link=5/31/13 BT.PNG|Brian Tyler composer|link=5/31/31 Captured.PNG|Sony Pictures Animation, Bazelevs Animation Production Companies and, Distributor Comlubia Pictures |link=6/5/13